My Lovely Trainer
by SehunKyungxoxo
Summary: Ketika EXO mendapat tugas untuk melatih beberapa orang trainee dan berakhir dengan terjerumus kedalam masalah-masalah yang terus berdatangan. Perpecahan yang terjadi dan kenyataan yang terungkap dari rahasia yang telah disimpan rapi. Mampukah mereka melalui semua ini sebagai satu kesatuan atau mereka akan menyerah karna masalah ini?
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Trainer | Chapter 1

Begining

Dua belas orang namja baru saja memasuki gedung sebuah agensi terkenal, SM entertainment. EXO, itulah mereka, memasuki gedung SM dengan diiringi pengawalan dan teriakan fans. Ya, mereka adalah idol dari Korea Selatan dan merupakan grup dibawah naungan agensi besar dari Korea.

"hyung, waeyo? kenapa kita dipanggil?" ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki wajah imut -menurut author- Baekhyun

#flashback on

EXO DORM

Keadaan dorm sekarang dapat dibilang cukup berisik dan penyebabnya tak lain tak bukan adalah Baekyeol, couple paling berisik diantara yang berisik. Keadaan jarang sekali hening apalagi saat couple paling berisik itu sedang beradu mulut seperti sekarang contohnya. Saat sedang ingin berjalan mendekat untuk memisahkan duo berisik itu ponsel Suho berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk

 _"_ _bersiap dan segera turun kebawah, aku menunggu kalian dibawah sekarang. Kalian harus pergi ke kantor sekarang, ini perintah ! jadi CEPAT"_

"Suho, kau mendapat pesan dari manager hyung?" Suho menganggukan kepala kepada yang bertanya, Kris. _ia tak perlu menoleh karena ia mengetahui betul suara siapa itu_

"kalau begitu akan ku beritahu yang lain, kau cepatlah bersiap" ujar Kris lalu pergi ke ruang TV

Setelah mendengar perintah sang leader seluruh member bersiap dan segera turun untuk menuju gedung SM

#Flashback off

Berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang dapat dilihat terdapat tulisan _president room_ dipintu ruangan tersebut, membuka pintu dan menampakan wajah seseorang yang bernama Lee Soo Man, yang merupakan CEO dari agensi terkenal SM Entertainment itu

"kalian sudah datang rupanya, duduklah" ujar Soo Man pada member boyband itu dan segera dituruti tentunya

"appa, ada apa? manager hyung berkata kalau appa ingin bertemu kami" ujar seseorang diantara mereka yang merupakan leader dari boyband itu, Suho

"apa kalian dapat menjadi trainer?" ucapan Soo Man membuat member EXO seketika mengerutkan kening mereka, seakan mengerti tatapan dari anak asuhannya itu yang seolah bertanya apa-maksud-appa, Soo Man tersenyum

"kalian akan menjadi trainer, sama seperti senior-senior kalian yang lainnya. Bantu appa untuk melatih mereka sebaik mungkin, melatih trainee baru yang akan debut sebagai satu grup baru. Bantu appa untuk mempersiapkan mereka sampai mereka siap sesempurna mungkin" ujar Soo Man

"ne appa, kami akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin" ucap Suho yang membuat Soo Man tersenyum

"baiklah, kalian dapat menunggu appa di ruang latihan kalian. Appa akan memperkenalkan mereka pada kalian"

«My Lovely Trainer«

EXO PRACTICE ROOM

Sepuluh menit berlalu hingga sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar, pintu terbuka dan menunjukan wajah Soo Man yang dibelakangnya terdapat enam orang yeoja yang berdiri dan mengikuti Soo Man berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut

"mereka adalah trainee baru, mungkin beberapa dari mereka sudah kalian kenal seperti HyoRin dan MinJi" ujar YoungMin

"baik, appa akan ada rapat sebentar lagi jadi appa harus pergi, untuk hari ini perkenalan dulu saja. Besok kalian akan melatih mereka" ujar Soo Man pada member boyband asuhannya itu dan berlanjut pada trainee di agensinya itu

"dan kalian, mereka adalah trainer kalian. Mulai besok mereka akan melatih kalian, lakukan latihan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan jadi mengecewakan" ujar Soo Man -lagi- lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan kecanggungan walau mungkin hanya beberapa yang canggung

"kalian dapat memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing agar kami dapat mengetahui nama kalian" ujar Suho

"Younggi-ah, perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu" ujar MinJi, salah satu dari enam yeoja itu kepada teman sebelahnya

"MinJi, perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu" ujar Baekhyun pada adiknya itu dan membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang dongsaeng

"wae? jangan berlaku tak sopan Byun MinJi, aku adalah seniormu sekarang" ujar Baekhyun

"ne, arraseo sunbae

Annyeonghaeyo, Byun MinJi imnida"

" _good girl_ " ujar Baekhyun diiringi tawa dari pasangan couplenya, Chanyeol

"lalu?"

"annyeonghaseyo sunbae, Shin HeeYoung imnida" ujar seorang yeoja bernama HeeYoung lalu tersenyum yang menambah kesan manis diwajahnya

"ne, annyeonghaeyo HeeYoung-ssi" ujar D.O

"annyeonghaseyo sunbae, Shin HyeRa imnida"

"kalian bersaudara?" ujar Chen yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa marga dari HeeYoung dan HyeRa sama dan nama merekapun hampir mirip

"ne. Kami adalah sepupu, sunbae" ujar HeeYoung yang mendapat anggukan dari Hyera sedangkan yang bertanya hanya ber-o ria

"annyeonghaseo, Lee SeNa imnida"

"annyeonghaseyo, Kwang RaHee imnida"

"annyeonghaseyo, Do HyoRin imnida" ujar HyoRin dan dibalas

"tak perlu se-formal itu, Rinnie"ujar Baekhyun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari MinJi

"Byun MinJi ! arra, kau juga tak perlu se-formal itu, kalian juga" ujar Baekhyun yang sekarang mendapat senyuman manis dari sang adik dan dibalas tatapan aneh dari Baekhyun

"siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan maknae?" ujar Tao yang sepertinya penasaran dengan yang satu itu, serempak kelima yeoja itu langsung menoleh kearah RaHee yang merupakan maknae diantara mereka

"berapa umur dan tanggal lahir kalian?" ujar Kai

"untuk yang satu ini khusus untuk HyoRin dan MinJi, kalian tak perlu menjawabnya" ujar Xiumin yang entah darimana muncul diantara mereka

"MinJi, HyoRin kalian dapat menjelaskan latar belakang mereka bukan?"ujar Suho yang mendapat anggukan dari dua orang yang ditanya

"Lee SeNa, lahir pada tanggal 28 Juni 1994. Ia merupakan anak dari pemilik dari mall terbesar di Jerman. Yeoja keturunan Korea-Jerman, orang tuanya tinggal dan menetap di Jerman yang membuat ia tinggal di Korea seorang diri karena keluargnya menetap di Jerman semua" jelas HyoRin

"Kwang RaHee, lahir pada tanggal 5 November 1996. Merupakan yeoja keturunan Korea-Canada dan anak dari pasangan penyuka bisnis yang merupakan pengusaha yang berpengaruh di Canada begitupun dunia. Tinggal di Korea sendiri, berteman dekat berteman sejak kecil dengan HyeRa" ujar MinJi sedangkan yang lain hanya ber-o ria

"Shin HeeYoung, lahir pada 21 Maret 1995. Saudara sepupu dari Shin Hyera. Hee Young merupakan yeoja keturunan Korea-Italy, anak dari pengusaha besar dari Korea dan desiner terkenal asal Italy " terang HyoRin

"Shin HyeRa, lahir pada tanggal 18 Oktober 1995. Ia merupakan gadis keturunan Korea-California, anak dari pengusaha asal Korea yang menetap di New York dan ibunya adalah seorang pengusaha asal California yang menetap di Canada untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarganya"

"sekarang waktunya makan siang" ujar Luhan yang mendapat sorakan dari Chanyeol

"kita akan bertemu lagi di sini, setelah makan siang" ujar Kris lalu pergi setelah membungkukan badan mereka

«My Lovely Trainer«

Setelah mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan, semua kembali ke ruang latihan EXO untuk mengetahui masing-masing lebih lagi dan mencoba menghapus kecangunggan yang tecetak jelas diantara mereka

"kalian sudah mengetahui posisi kalian masing-masing dalam grup ini?" ujar Suho yang mendapat anggukan dari enam yeoja dihadapan mereka

"hmm, kalian berenam bagaimana jika masing-masing dari kalian dilatih oleh dua member? sesuai dengan posisi kalian" usul Lay

"sepertinya kita dapat melakukan itu. Leader?" ujar Baekhyun dan dengan segera mendapat anggukan dari kedua leader

"kita akan menentukan sekarang, Main dancer?"

"Do HyoRin" ujar MinJi cepat dan mendapat anggukan dari Lay dan Kai yang merupakan main dancer dari masing-masing sub-grup EXO itu

"Main vocal?"

"Byun MinJi" jawab HyoRin, Baekhyun dan MinJi seketika menghela nafas bersamaan. Ya mereka memang seperti anak kembar jika seperti itu

"Rapper? tunggu, apa diantara kalian ada rapper?" ujar Suho

"hmm, tentu. RaHee" ujar MinJi sedangkan yang disebut namanya hanya terseyum dan mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol dan Kris. _RaHee akan dilatih oleh dua tiang listrik dan kenyataan yang harus diterima adalah tinggi RaHee bahkan jauh dibawah dua tiang itu #poorRaHee_

"Lead vocal?"

"Shin HeeYoung" Luhan dan D.O hanya menganggukan kepala mereka mendengar jawaban dari HyoRin

"lead rapper?"

"Lee SeNa" Tao mencari sosok Lee SeNa yang merupakan traineenya itu dan bingo, ia menemukan SeNa ada disamping HyoRin

"Lead dancer?"

"HyeRa"

"hmm, Xiumin hyung akan membantu untuk melatih posisi lead vocal dan Suho hyung akan membantu melatih posisi main vocal, bagaimana?" usulan Chen dengan segera mendapat anggukan setuju dari para member, lalu hening

"hyung, aku akan melatihnya sendiri?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan dalam ruangan itu, ternyata Sehun yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ia akan melatih seorang diri

"hmm, Luhan hyung harus melatih posisi lead vocal jadi kau yang akan melatih posisi lead dancer sendiri, Sehun" ujar Suho dan Sehun? ia hanya dapat menghela nafas berat

"kita akan melakukan pendekatan agar tidak canggung, bagaimana?" usul Chanyeol dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari semua member

"wae ?"

"pendekatan? yeollie, kau ingin berpacaran?" ujar Baekhyun yang dengan segera mendapat hadiah indah (?) berupa jitakan dari Chanyeol

"baiklah kita lakukan" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap keningnya yang terkena sasaran dari couplenya sendiri

"Chanyeol, Kris, dan RaHee tempat kalian di kantin"

"Xiumin hyung, Luhan hyun, D.O, dan HeeYoung, kalian dapat berada disini"

"Lay, Kai, dan HyoRin, kalian akan menggunakan dance room"

"Baekhyun, Chen, MinJi, dan aku akan pergi ke vocal room"

"Tao dan SeNa, kalian dapat bergabung dengan Kris, Chanyeol, dan RaHee di kantin"

"Sehun dan HyeRa, kalian pergi ke rooftop"

Beberapa member yang mendapat tempat diluar ruang latihan segera pergi. Langit Seoul sudah hampir gelap, malam hampir tiba dan bulan menunjukan wujudnya menggantikan tugas sang surya sekarang

CANTEEN

Cukup berisik, mungkin karena kehadiran Chanyeol yang membuat segala kegaduhan di tempat duduknya. Sepertinya mereka dapat beradaptasi satu dengan yang lain tanpa ada kecanggungan, terima kasih pada Chanyeol dan tingkah lakunya itu yang menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka dan sepertinya RaHee dan SeNa pun mudah bergabung dengan mereka

DANCE ROOM

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari dalam ruang vocal, tepuk tangan itu berasal dari HyoRin yang sepertinya terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan dua dancing machine EXO tersebut yang baru saja menyelesaikan dance mereka. Ya sepertinya HyoRin mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini, mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang baru dan sepertinya akan sangat sibuk dan menyenangkan

VOCAL ROOM

Diantara semua mungkin orang-orang yang berada di vocal room adalah yang paling mudah beradaptasi tentunya karena memang Baekhyun dan Chen yang cukup mudah bergaul dan terlebih MinJi adalah adik Baekhyun yang juga cukup dekat dengan member EXO. Kebersamaan mereka sangat ribut, menggabungkan dua main vocal yang memiliki suara yang cetar itu serta sang trainee yang mempunyai suara juga tak kalah tinggi membuat orang-orang yang masuk harus merelakan gendang telinga mereka sakit karena suara tiga main vocal dengan nada super duper tinggi

PRACTICE ROOM

Semua yang berada diruang ini pun baik-baik saja, mereka berhasil menghapus kecanggungan dan setidaknya ruangan ini hanya ramai karena suara tawa dari mereka yang ada didalamnya bukan karena suara dengan nada tinggi yang dapat membuat gendang telinga kita sakit tentunya

ROOFTOP

Hening, suasana yang berbeda di rooftop. Mereka tak ada yang memulai percakapan, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Hanya nafas mereka bahkan detak jantung pun dapat terdengar jelas oleh karna keheningan itu

Apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan ? tak ada yang mengetahui itu hanya mereka dan Tuhan. Hening hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan sempurna itu

"apa yang kau pikirkan, HyeRa-ssi?"

"ne?"

"apa yang kau pikirkan? kita hanya duduk disini selama tiga puluh menit, apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujar Sehun

"apa yang kau pikirkan, sunbae?" pertanyaan yang sama terucap dari mulut HyeRa membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya

"aku tak tau, pikiranku kosong" ujar Sehun polos

"banyak yang kupikirkan"

"kau dapat menceritakannya padaku, HyeRa-ssi"

"mungkin tidak, semua ini terlalu rumit untuk kuceritakan"

"serumit apapun masalahmu pasti ada jalan keluarnya, HyeRa-ssi" ucapan Sehun barusan membuat HyeRa tertegun, ya Sehun benar setiap masalah serumit apapun itu pasti ada jalan keluarnya dan HyeRa hanya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menemukan jalan keluar itu

"aku tak mengetahui apa masalahmu, tapi teruslah berusaha sampai kau berhasil menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kau tau? jika kau lelah dan membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar, kau tau sahabatmu selalu ada untukmu dan bukan hanya itu kamipun ada untuk tempaymu bersandar, HyeRa-ssi. Kau keluarga kami, kami selalu ada untukmu" ujar Sehun lagi. Setelah percakapan singkat itu semua kembali hening tak ada suara sedikitpun hingga lagi-lagi Sehun memecah keheningan tersebut

"ini sudah malam, apa kau tak ingin pulang?" Sehun benar, langit sudah gelap dan jam telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Mereka berduapun turun dan saat sampai di depan ruang latihan terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang cukup kencang. Semua sedang sibuk melihat penampilan Baekhyun dan Chen yang sedang bernyanyi hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sehun dan HyeRa telah kembali dari rooftop

"Sehun, HyeRa, apa kalian akan tetap berdiri disana?" ujar Suho membuat keduannya terkejut dan dengan segera mereka duduk

"lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, hari semakin malam" ujar Lay. Setelah bersiap merekapun pulang. Entah ada apa tapi D.O terlihat sedikit sedih saat berpisah dengan enam traineenya itu atau mungkin hanya satu, Shin HeeYoung. Entah sejak kapan sepertinya D.O memperhatikan HeeYoung, apakah D.O menyukai HeeYoung?

MINJI POV

"tsk. Shin HeeYoung, wae? kenapa kau bersedih seperti itu huh?" tanyaku saat melihat HeeYoung yang sepertinya tak memiliki semangat sama sekali setelah kami berpisah dengan senior kami itu

"eiy, mungkin bukan bersedih tapi lelah" ujar HyoRin

"mungkin" balasku. Jujur ini aneh, HeeYoung tak pernah seperti ini. Hah sudahlah mungkin benar kata HyoRin, HeeYoung hanya lelah

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah apartement yang dapat dibilang mewah. Mengikuti sang pemilik apartement masuk kedalam dan membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Ya, HyeRa selaku pemiliki dari apartement ini terkejut melihat kami ada dibelakangnya, padahal kami berpisah dibawah

"wae? sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyanya, dapat ku pastikan HyeRa bingung karna diantara kami memang hanya HyeRa yang tidak tau bahwa kami akan menginap ditempatnya

"kami ingin menginap, HyeRa-ya"ujar HeeYoung yang mendapat anggukan dari kami

"tsk, bagaimana jika aku tidak mengijinkan kalian hm?" hey ! apa-apaan ini HyeRa? kau tak memperbolehkan sahabat bahkan sepupumu menginap? ck

"kau pasti mengijikan kami, HyeRa-ya. Apa kau tega melihat sepupumu ini seperti panda besok huh ? kau tau bahwa rumahku jauh dan aku tak membawa mobil, HyeRa-ya" ujar HeeYoung dan segera mendapat tatapan aneh dari HyeRa

"sudahlah, HyeRa. Ijinkan kami untuk menginap" ujarku sedikit ber-aegyo padanya

"apa aku pernah tak mengijinkan kalian hm?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan membukakan pintu apartementnya untuk kami

" _That's my girl_ " ujar HeeYoung lalu kami masuk ke dalam apartement HyeRa yang dapat dibilang super mewah

Kami pun membersihkan diri lalu berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan makanan yang telah disiapkan HyeRa dan HeeYoung. Mereka memang yang paling mandiri diantara kami walaupun dapat dibilang kehidupan merekalah yang paling mewah diantara kami semua, tapi semua itu tak menjadikan mereka terlalu bergantung pada orang tua atau mengandalkan kekayaan keluarga mereka

"makan malam semua" dapat kudengar teriakan HeeYoung dari ruang makan, lalu kamipun pergi ke ruang makan

«My Lovely Trainer«

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela membuat seorang namja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Setelah membersihkan diri ia beranjak keara dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Do Kyungsoo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama D.O sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan member yang lain. Sesekali dirinya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, entah apa yang ia pikirkan dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kai yang ternyata ada disamping kulkas dan memperhatikan hyung tersayangnya itu

"hyung, wae?" terlihat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak setelah mendengar suara Kai

"entahlah, Kkamjjong" ujarnya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat

"apa yang kau pikirkan? kau tersenyum tanpa sebab hyung" ujar Kai

"apa kau jatuh cinta?"

«My Lovely Trainer«

Perkataan Kai terus berputar dalam benak D.O, entah benar atau tidak. Tapi, apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta? apa ia boleh jatuh cinta?

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Suho membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, ya leader yang satu ini sangat mengetahui para membernya itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas

"molla, hyung. Ah, ada apa hyung?"

"aniyo. Aku hanya menanyakan keadaanmu. Ah ya, EXO-M akan kembali ke Cina untuk sementara"

"wae?"

"mereka diundang untuk datang disebuah acara variety show"

"art-"

"jadi kita akan melatih mereka sendiri, hyung?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Sehun memotong omongan Kyungsoo dan membuat Sehun mendapat death glare dari D.O dan Sehun hanya memasang tampang polos tanpa dosa

"hm, kita akan melatih mereka sendiri untuk sementara" ujar Suho

D.O POV

"hm, kita akan melatih mereka sendiri untuk sementara" ujar Suho hyung. Entah harus bahagia atau tidak, tapi perkataan Suho hyung barusan membuatku bahagia.

"Tapi, kita harus menentukan trainer mereka lagi hyung" ucapan Kai yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Suho hyung mengerutkan keningnya

"hyung, Se Na dilatih oleh Tao hyung. Jika Tao hyung pergi ke Cina, siapa yang akan menggantikannya?" ujar Kai

"arraseo, setelah ini kita akan tentukan"ujar Suho hyung lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami pun mengikuti Suho hyung kembali ke ruang latihan

«My Lovely Trainer«

AUTHOR POV

"latihan hari ini cukup semua" ujar Kris

"sebelum pulang, aku akan membicarakan sesuatu" ujar Suho

"EXO-M akan kembali ke Cina untuk sementara, benar?"seluruh anggota EXO-M menganggukkan kepala mereka

"lalu?"

"kita akan menentukan trainer untuk mereka lagi, Baekhyun-ah" ujar Suho

"pertama, Do HyoRin. Kau akan tetap dilatih oleh Kai"

"kedua, Shin HyeRa. Kau akan tetap dilatih oleh Sehun"

"ketiga, Byun MinJi. Ka-"

"dia bersamaku, hyung" potong Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang akan diucapkan Suho

"benar"

"HeeYoung, kau bersama D.O" ujar Suho, sedangkan D.O hanya tersenyum penuh arti

"lalu, Kwang RaHee. Kau akan dilatih oleh Chanyeol"

"Lee SeNa, kau dapat berlatih dengan Chanyeol"

"gwenchana, yeol-ah ?" ujar Suho dan mendapat anggukan pasti dari Chanyeol

"aku akan membantu Baekhyun"

"sepertinya itu cukup. Kita akan bertemu besok dijam yang sama" ujar Suho

"kalian dapat pulang sekarang" ujar Luhan

«My Lovely Trainer«

Sebuah berita menggemparkan sebuah agensi besar di Korea. Berita yang tiba-tiba ini membuat seluruh artis naungan agensi tersebut terkejut. Pergantian pemimpin SM Entertainment membuat semua terkejut, berita yang diketahui secara tiba-tiba dan menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh dunia dalam waktu singkat

 _"_ _Lee Soo Man, CEO dari sebuah agensi besar Korea Selatan diberitakan telah digantikan oleh orang lain. Pergantian CEO yang dilakukan mendadak membuat seluruh artis dalam naungan agensi tersebut terkejut"_

"hyung ! kau sudah melihat beritanya?" Baekhyun berlari kearah practice room setelah melihat berita tentang pergantian CEO di agensi tempatnya bekerja sekarang itu

"wae? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Suho saat melihat Baekhyun berlari kearah practice room sambil berteriak

"berita? Tentang pergantian CEO perusahaan ini, hyung?" ujar Kai

"berita apa, Kai-ah?"

"kau belum tau, Sehun?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan dari Kai

"pergantian CEO perusahaan"ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat kearah lima temannya itu, terlihat dibelakang Chanyeol berdiri lima orang yeoja ynag merupakan trainee mereka

"lima? Bukankah harusnya enam? Dimana Hyera?" Sehun mendekat kearah Chanyeol untuk bertanya keberadaan sang trainee yang entah dimana, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

HYERA SIDE – AUTHOR POV –

Shin HyeRa berjalan kearah sebuah cafe yang berada didekat gedung SM Entertainment. Berjalan masuk dan menemui seorang yeoja

"HyeRa, kau datang?" ujar yeoja tersebut sambil tersenyum

"jika aku tidak datang maka aku tak akan disini, JinAh-ssi" ujar HyeRa dingin pada Kim JinAh, anak dari seorang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO SM Entertainment, Kim Young Min

"jangan dingin padaku HyeRa-ya. Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya"ujar JinAh

"tsk, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu, JinAh-ssi. Jadi ada apa kau menelfonku untuk datang kemari?"

"Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan mereka semua karna kau tau aku tak akan membiarkan kau bahagia. Aku akan mengambil apapun yang kau miliki dan membuat mereka menderita" ujar JinAh dan pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Tapi, JinAh tak dapat pergi semudah itu karna HyeRa menahanya

"lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku, tapi jangan sentuh mereka. Sedikitpun atau kau akan menyesal, JinAh-ssi" ujar HyeRa lalu pergi meninggalkan JinAh

«My Lovely Trainer«

Berjalan tanpa arah, HyeRa akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke gedung agensi tempatnya menjadi trainee walau resiko jika ia kembali adalah Sehun akan menanyakan segala macam pertanyaan mengenai keterlambatan fatalnya ini. Berjalan pelan kearah lift dan ya lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan JinAh, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya karna ada Sehun didalam lift

"kau dalam bahaya, nona Shin" ujar Sehun saat HyeRa masuk dalam lift, sedangkan HyeRa? Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Jujur saat ini ia sedang malas untuk menanggapi seniornya itu

"oppa, kau mengenalnya?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan dalam lift. Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara begitupun HyeRa. Keduanya melihat kearah JinAh lalu pintu lift terbuka dan dengan segara Sehun menarik HyeRa untuk keluar dari lift karna mereka sudah sampai dilantai tujuan mereka

"Shin HyeRa !" seseorang berteriak membuat kedua insan itu menoleh kebelakang, JinAh sedang berjalan kearah Sehun dan HyeRa dengan tatapan tajam kearah HyeRa

"wae?" ujarnya dingin yang membuat Sehun tercengang. Sifatnya berbanding balik dengan kemarin

"temui aku di rooftop" ujar JinAh lalu berjalan pergi

"untuk apa aku menemuimu di rooftop, JinAh-ssi? Kau sudah bertemu denganku disini dan kau dapat bicara disini" ujar HyeRa yang membuat JinAh berbalik

"apa kau bilang?" tanya JinAh tak percaya, HyeRa baru saja melawannya

"maaf, JinAh-ssi. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk pembicaraan tak penting denganmu. Jadi jika kau ingin bicara maka bicara disini atau-" ucapan HyeRa seketika terpotong karna teriakan seseorang

"Shin HyeRa !" tak perlu melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut, HyeRa telah mengetahuinya. Itu sepupunya, HeeYoung

"ya ! kau dalam masalah besar nona muda. Sekarang ikut denganku" ujar HeeYoung lalu menarik tangan HyeRa tanpa meminta persetujuan pada sang pemilik tangan tapi sebelumnya HeeYoung sempat berbicara pada Sehun untuk meminjam sepupunya itu

SHIN SISTER SIDE

"HyeRa-ya, wae? Kenapa kau tidak latihan hari ini hm?" tanya HeeYoung saat mereka berada diruang latihan

"alasanku ada tepat didepanmu, Young-ah" ujar HyeRa malas

"Kim JinAh, benarkan?" HyeRa hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan hening, tak ada pembicaraan lain diantara mereka, hingga tiba-tiba seluruh member EXO dan anggota trainee masuk dan duduk bersebelahan antara trainer dan trainee

"HeeYoung, duduk disini" ujar D.O sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya dan Sehun duduk disebelah HyeRa

"Shin HyeRa, kau tidak latihan hari ini benar?" ujar Suho _sepertinya akan ada masalah disini, tamatlah aku – batin HyeRa_

"ne, sunbae" ujar HyeRa sambil menundukan kepalanya

"wae? Apa Sehun melakukan sesuatu hingga kau tak datang untuk latihan?" celetuk Chanyeol yang segera mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya

"a-aniyo, sunbae. Ak-" perkataan HyeRa terpotong karna sebuah ketukan pintu. Baekhyun yang berada didekat pintupun membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang yeoja berdiri didepan dengan tersenyum

"annyeohaseyo, apa Shin HyeRa ada disini?" ujar yeoja tersebut dan mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun

"masuklah" ujar Baekhyun mempersilakan yeoja tersebut masuk. Seketika lima yeoja yang berada didalam ruangan tersentak saat mengetahui siapa yang datang dan dengan segera mereka semua berdiri didepan tubuh HyeRa dan berusaha menutupi HyeRa

"Kim JinAh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar MinJi tenang, tapi dapat diketahui bahwa dalam perkataan MinJi tersarat amarah dan benci

"MinJi-ah, wae?" ujar Baekhyun saat mengetahui reaksi kelima traineenya itu saat yeoja tersebut masuk

"kau mencari Shin HyeRa? Untuk apa?" ujar HyoRin dingin. Seluruh anggota EXO-K tercengang dengan perubahan sikap dari keenam traineenya itu, sangat berbeda dari biasanya

"hanya untuk bertemu teman lama. Apa itu tak boleh, HyoRin-ah?" ujar JinAh

"teman lama atau musuh lama, JinAh-ssi?" desis RaHee

"ayolah Shin HyeRa, keluar dan bertemu denganku. Jangan jadikan teman-temanmu itu tameng" ujar JinAh tanpa menanggapi perkataan RaHee

"apa yang kau mau JinAh-ssi?" ujar HyeRa dingin lalu sedikit menggeser tubuh kelima sahabatnya agar ia dapat lewat

"kau tau apa yang ku mau, HyeRa-ya" ujar JinAh lalu menarik tangan HyeRa pergi

Setelah JinAh menarik tangan HyeRa, sebuah tangan menahannya

"mian, JinAh-ssi. Tapi, HyeRa harus berlatih denganku" ujar Sehun

"oppa?"

"jangan pernah memanggilku 'oppa' lagi, JinAh. Kau sekarang hanyalah masa laluku, kita tidak seperti dulu jadi berhenti memanggilku 'oppa' dan merajuk padaku. Sekarang kau dapat pergi, JinAh-ssi" ujar Sehun pada mantan yeojachingunya itu. Ya, Kim JinAh adalah mantan yeojachingu Sehun dan hubungan mereka berakhir sudah cukup lama karna JinAh sendiri

#flashback on

"aku minta kita putus, JinAh-ya" ujar Sehun kepada yeojachingunya itu sedangkan JinAh hanya menatap Sehun tak percaya

"oppa, wae? L" ujar JinAh. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya

"kau tau alasanku JinAh-ya" ujar Sehun dingin

"ini karna anak itu? Apakah dia lebih penting daripada ku, oppa?" ujar JinAh tak percaya

"kau memiliki pacar selain aku dan lagipula aku menyukainya, JinAh-ya. Aku tidak memiliki rasa suka padamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu, JinAh-ya jadi aku mohon lepaskan aku" ujar Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan yeojachingunya itu, ah ralat mantan yeojachingunya karna mereka sudah putus !

#flashback off

"HyeRa, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kau bertemu dengannya tadi?" ujar HeeYoung pada sepupunya itu dan mendapat anggukan dari HyeRa, HeeYoung menghela nafas berat

"pulanglah" ujar HeeYoung

"kau tau aku tak akan melakukan itu, HeeYoung-ssi" ujar HyeRa dingin lalu meninggalkan ruang latihan

"Young-ah, kau tau sifat saudaramu itu. Berikan dia waktu untuk berfikir"ujar MinJi

"aku mengetahuinya, Min-ah. Tapi kau tau bila HyeRa sudah bertemu dengan JinAh apa yang akan terjadi" ujar HeeYoung

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar HyoRin

"kita harus membujuknya untuk pulang

ke LA"

To Be continue

NOTE :

Hai semua, author kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru tentang EXO dan trainee mereka. Mian, kalo ceritanya ga jelas, bahasanya aneh dan banyak TYPO. Kedua author gaje ini hanya menyalurkan ide yang ada di otak, dan author baru pemula jadi harap maklum dengan fanfic aneh ini. author mau ucapin makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca fanfic ini dan fanfic-fanfic author yang lainnya. Semoga kalian suka, dan jangan lupa comment atau like ya? please, don't be silent readers oke? hargai karya kami ini, please hehe ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Trainer | Chapter 2

 ** _"_** ** _kita harus membujuknya untuk pulang ke LA"_**

-My Lovely Trainer-

BAEKHYUN POV

"kita harus membujuknya untuk pulang ke LA" sontak ucapan HeeYoung membuatku terkejut. pulang ke LA? Apa masalah HyeRa dengan JinAh begitu besar? Aneh pikirku, sifat mereka seketika berubah menjadi dingin saat bertemu dengan JinAh. Bahkan MinJi, sejak kapan anak itu dapat bersikap dingin?

"wae? Kenapa kalian ingin membujuk HyeRa untuk pulang ke LA saat ia ingin berada disini?" tanyaku pada mereka

"karna dia" ujar MinJi padaku sambil menunjuk kearah seorang yeoja, Kim JinAh

"apa hubungannya dengan dia?"tanyaku tak mengerti

"RaHee, tutup pintunya" menghiraukan pertanyaanku, MinJi meminta RaHee untuk menutup pintu _akan ada masalah disini- batinku_

"kita akan bersenang-senang, JinAh-ssi" desis MinJi dingin

"kalian tak adil, aku seorang diri dan kalian berlima?" ujar JinAh sedangkan yeo-dongsaengku hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengejek, ia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan perkataan JinAh barusan

"ini terulang kembali, JinAh-ssi. Tapi, untuk sekarang semua kejadian itu berbanding balik"ujar RaHee

"kau target dan kami penjahatnya" ujar SeNa yang membuatku dan yang lain tambah bingung

"kau dalam masalah, nona Kim"ujar HeeYoung

"kalian ingin balas dendam padaku?" tanya JinAh. Semua ini rumit, apa masalah mereka sangat besar? Dan apa-apaan ini? Mereka ingin balas dendam?

"kau yang memulai semua ini, nona Kim. Jadi jangan salahkan kami" ujar HeeYoung

"Rin-ah, mulailah terlebih dahulu" ujar SeNa. Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"kau akan menyesal telah datang kemari, nona Kim" desis HyoRin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam saku jaketnya. Seketika kami semua membeku, oke ini sudah diluar batas. Apa mereka akan melakukan tindakan kriminal disini? Oh tidak !

"HyoRin" sebuah suara membuat HyoRin menghentikan aktivitasnya

AUTHOR POV

"HyoRin" sebuah suara membuat HyoRin menghentikan aktivitasnya

"lepaskan dia, atau-" seorang namja yang memakai penyamaran terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya, mengarahkan pisau kearah HyeRa membuat semuanya tersentak

"aku juga dapat melakukannya, nona Do. Jadi lepaskan dia atau kau akan menyesal" ujarnya

"apa yang kau lakukan, Taehyung-ah?" ujar HeeYoung saat melihat teman masa kecilnya itu bersama sepupunya. Kedatangan Taehyung atau lebih dikenal dengan nama V, salah satu anggota boyband terkenal, BTS membuat semuanya bingung dan seketika membeku melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Taeyung aka V itu

"jika kau melakukan hal itu, kau akan menghancurkan kariermu"ujar RaHee

"hentikanlah, Taehyung. Kau menyakitinya" ujar MinJi

"tapi, bagaimana jika dia yang menyakitiku terlebih dahulu?" ucap Taehyung

"Apa yang kau maksud Taehyung-ah?"ucap HeeYoung

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik HyeRa dari samping, tarikan yang dilakukan MinHo membuat Taehyung tersentak lalu dengan gerak cepat bergerak kearah HeeYoung dan melakukan hal yang sama pada HeeYoung

"aku sudah melepas kannya, nona Do" ujar V

"lepaskan aku, Taehyung!" ujar HeeYoung

"kau bahkan tak menggunakan kata 'oppa' untuk memanggilku, nona" ujar Taehyung aka V

"TAEHYUNG !" sebuah teriakan menggema di lorong lantai tersebut, terlihat seluruh member BTS berada disana dengan seluruh tatapan tajam fokus kearah V

"lepaskan, Taehyung-ah" ujar Rap Mon, setelah merasa V lengah D.O segera menarik HeeYoung kebelakangnya

"hyung ! apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya V

"menjemputmu tentu saja" ujar Jimin

"menjemputku atau menghentikanku, hah?"desis Taehyung

"keduanya, jadi ayo pulang !" ujar Jin lalu menarik lengan V untuk pergi dari sana

"bagaimana mereka ada disini?" ujar Sehun sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Kai menghubungi Suga" ujar Baekhyun

"lalu, MinHo hyung, bagaimana kau tau tentang ini?"

"aku melihat HyeRa bersama Taehyun, tapi seperti ia memberontak jadi aku mengikutinya. Sudahlah aku akan kembali ke ruang latihan sekarang. Lain kali hati-hati, Sehun tangkap ini" ujar MinHo lalu mendorong pelan HyeRa kearah Sehun membuat keduanya tersentak dan HyeRa nyaris terjatuh karna terkejut

"oppa gomawo" ujar HyeRa pada MinHo

"hmm, aku pergi" ujar MinHo lalu pergi dari sana

"lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang" ujar Suho pada keenam yeoja dihadapannya itu

"lebih kita mengantar mereka, hyung. Apa kau tega dongsaengku pulang sendirian '^' ?" ujar baekhyun lalu menarik tangan MinJi untuk mengikutinya ke basement

"HyoRin, ayo pulang" ajak D.O pada adiknya itu. Sementara dua pasang kakak beradik itu pergi para member EXO yang lain saling menatap dengan tatapan bingung

"lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, SeNa-ya. Aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Kai lalu berlalu dan diikuti SeNa dibelakangnya

"RaHee, ayo pulang" ujar Chanyeol dan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang bingung

"HeeYoung, ayo pulang aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Suho, sedangkan Sehun masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Hye -"

"aku pulang, sunbae. Annyeong" ujar HyeRa, membungkuk pada Sehun lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku bingung

«My Lovely Trainer«

"oppa -"

"kau panggil aku dengan apa?"

"o-oppa, wae?"

"aniyo" ujar Kai lalu tersenyum kearah SeNa

Entahlah ada rasa senang dihati Kai saat mendengar SeNa memanggilnya oppa. Mungkin menurut kebanyakan orang panggilan 'oppa' itu biasa, tapi entah kenapa Kai merasa senang dengan itu. Apa kah mungkin ia menyukai SeNa?

"SeNa" ujar Kai saat ia sudah sampai didepan gedung apartement HyeRa, ya untuk sementara mereka akan tinggal di apartement HyeRa untuk berjaga-jaga jika JinAh datang lagi tentunya

"ah, gomawo oppa" ujar SeNa lalu turun dari mobil Kai

"ne" ujar Kai lalu mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari sana

«My Lovely Trainer«

IN THE MORNING

HeeYoung bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karna sebuah suara yang membangunkannya. Menggeliat kecil lalu membuka matanya dan terlihat empat yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan cemas, panik dan tak dapat diartikan

"wae? Ada apa dengan kalian?" ujar HeeYoung saat menyadari tatapan dari keempat sahabatnya

"Young-ah, HyeRa dimana?" tanya HyoRin dengan rawut wajah cemas

"Mwo?!" saat mendengar pertanyaan HyoRin, HeeYoung langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyenyak itu dan pergi ke kamar sang sepupu, tapi nihil ia tak menemukan HyeRa disana begitupun ditempat lain

"dimana dia?!" kecemasan HeeYoung bertambah saat ia tidak dapat menemukan HyeRa dimanapun dan juga ponsel yeoja itu tak dapat dihubungi

"lebih baik kita bersiap untuk latihan, kita akan meminta bantuan nanti. Aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun oppa" ujar MinJi yang mendapat anggukan dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu

-EXO SIDE- AUTHOR POV

Tidur seorang namja harus terganggu karna bunyi ponselnya itu. Menggeliat kecil lalu melihat kearah ponselnya, terlihat nama yeo-dongsaengnya tertera disana. Mengangkat telfon dengan menggerutu karna tidur nyenyaknya harus terganggu

"oppa, berhenti menggerutu. Ini penting!" ujar MinJi yang bahkan belum mengucapkan salah pada sang oppa

"aish, bisakah kau lebih sopan MinJi? Bahkan kau belum mengucapkan salam padaku" ujar Baekhyun sedikit kesal pada yeo-dongsaengnya itu _aku masih mengantuk – batinnya_

"oppa, ayolah ini penting. HyeRa tidak ada dirumah dan ponselnya tak aktif" ujar MinJi

"MWO ?!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur nyenyak harus bangun dan seluruh member yang telah bangun berlari ke kamarnya karna terkejut

"oppa, jangan berteriak! Kau membuat telingaku sakit" ujar MinJi, kesal karna oppa tersayangnya baru saja berteriak

"ya! Baekhyun, wae? Kenapa kau berteriak hah" tanya Suho saat memasuki kamar Baekhyun-Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru

"Baekhyun, wae? Kau berisik sekali" Chanyeol harus rela tidurnya terganggu akibat teriakan miliki Baekhyun itu

"hyung. Aku tau kau memiliki suara bagus, tapi jangan berteriak ini masih pagi" ujar Kai dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun yang baru saja bergabung dengan hyung-hyungnya yang lain

"mian" ujar Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak ingin berlama-lama menghiraukan sang adik

" Tapi, apa kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya Baekhyun pada MinJi

"kami sudah mencarinya di sekitar apartementnya, tapi nihil dan kami telah menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, oppa" jawab MinJi dan membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas

"arraseo, kalian tunggulah disana dan jangan ada yang pergi kemana-mana oke? Oppa akan segera kesana" ujar Baekhyun lalu mengakhiri panggilan itu secara sepihak

"wae, hyung?"tanya D.O

"HyeRa tidak ada dirumahnya dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku akan kesana untuk melihat keadaan mereka" ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan membuat yang lain berteriak

"MWO?!"

"aish, jangan berteriak ini masih pagi !" teriak Baekhyun dari arah luar

"hyung, kita juga harus melihat keadaan mereka juga" ujar Sehun sedangkan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka

"bersiaplah" ujar Suho lalu pergi untuk bersiap

Setelah bersiap mereka pergi menggunakan mobil mereka masing-masing karna sang manager belum menjemput mereka. Hey! Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi tidak mungkin manager mereka akan menjemput mereka karna jadwal latihan mereka hari ini jam sebelas siang. Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih cukup sepi karna ini masih pagi tentunya.

Mereka sampai dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam gedung dan naik keatas. Apartement HyeRa berada di lantai paling atas, lantai tiga puluh.

"MinJi" menekan bel interkom dan sedikit berteriak

"ne !" teriakan MinJi terdengar dari dalam dan dengan segera pintu terbuka

"oppa, masuklah" ujar MinJi lalu membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar mereka dapat masuk

"apa dia pulang tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun pada kelima yeoja dihadapannya itu sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"apa kemarin tak ada yang mengantarnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada kelima anggota EXO-K lainnya itu dan seluruh mata tertuju pada Sehun. Merasa semua melihatnya Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala

"kemarin saat ingin mengantarnya pulang, ia terlebih dahulu pergi, hyung" ujar Sehun sementara yang lain hanya menghela nafas

"lebih baik kita mencarinya" ujar D.O

"tapi kemana kita akan mencarinya, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Suho

"kita dapat mencari ditempat ia biasa berada, hyung" ujar D.O

"kita coba" ujar Sehun lalu berjalan pergi

HeeYoung POV

Kami mencari HyeRa di taman sungai Han, ini tempat terakhir tapi nihil. Astaga dimana dia?! Semua tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi telah kami datangi tapi dia tidak ada. HyeRa, kau dimana?! Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dan tertera nama HyeRa disana dengan segera kamipun berkumpul dan aku menjawab panggilan itu

"yeo-"

"HeeYoung, kau dimana?" tanyanya

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, HyeRa-ya. Dimana kau?" tanyaku padanya

"aku di ruang latihan Young-ah" ujarnya

"kau tidak pulang dari kemarin?!" tanyaku hm, sedikit menggunakan nada tinggiku

"aniyo, aku pulang" ujarnya

"tap-" lagi-lagi ia memotong ucapanku dengan

"HeeYoung-ah, kita bertemu di rumah eomma dan appa. Aku menunggumu disana, hanya kau" ujarnya lalu mengakhiri panggilan tersebut secara sepihak

"aku harus pergi. HyeRa baik-baik saja, kalian dapat kembali terlebih dahulu. Aku ada urusan" ujarku lalu pergi, menghiraukan RaHee yang berteriak memanggilku diikuti yang lain

-HyeRa's house- AUTHOR POV

"HyeRa !" terdengar teriakan HeeYoung dari luar dan dengan segera pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah HyeRa. Dengan segera HyeRa menarik HeeYoung untuk masuk kedalam

"wae? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku disini?" tanya HeeYoung

"HeeYoung-ah, aku akan pulang ke LA" ujar HyeRa

"Mwo?!" teriakan HeeYoung membuat HyeRa menutup telinganya

"jangan berteriak !" ujar HyeRa sedangkan HeeYoung hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan wajah polos tak berdosanya itu dan membuat HyeRa menggerutu

"mian. Tapi, apa kau yakin?" tanya HeeYoung pada yeoja dihadapannya itu

"ya, aku yakin dan aku akan pulang satu minggu lagi" ujar HyeRa dan sekali lagi membuat HeeYoung berteriak karna terkejut

"sudah ku bilang jangan berteriak, HeeYoung" ujar HyeRa kesal pada sepupunya itu

"wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pulang?" ya, sepertinya HeeYoung merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengan semua ini karna biasanya HyeRa tidak akan pulang kecuali eomma atau appanya yang meminta dan jika HyeRa akan pulang maka HeeYoung adalah orang yang pertama kali akan mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum HyeRa mengetahui hal itu

"aku-"

"apa ini karna JinAh?" potong HeeYoung yang sepertinya sudah dapat menebak asal mula dari rencana HyeRa untuk kembali ke negara kelahirannya tersebut dan benar HyeRa mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sementara HeeYoung hanya menghela nafas

#flashback on

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya HyeRa pada yeoja dihadapannya itu

"berhenti menjadi trainee dan pergi dari Korea. Jangan pernah kembali"ujar JinAh

"dengan begitu mereka akan aman, HyeRa. Aku tak akan menyakiti mereka" ujar JinAh lagi

"aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu, Kim JinAh" ujar HyeRa

"kau dapat memegang ucapanku dan jika mereka tersakiti atau bersedih maka kau dapat kembali kemari" ujar JinAh

"jangan buat mereka sedih dan jangan sakiti mereka. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu" ujar HyeRa. Lalu, JinAh mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam tasnya, surat pengunduran diri sebagai trainer

"kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, HyeRa" ujar JinAh lalu memberika surat tersebut pada HyeRa dan HyeRa menandatangani surat tersebut

"waktumu bersama mereka adalah satu minggu, jadi setelah satu minggu pergilah dari negara ini" ujar JinAh lalu pergi

#flashback off

Ya mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk saudaranya yaitu pulang ke negara kelahirannya dan sepertinya belum terlambat untuk HyeRa belajar tentang bisnis untuk menjalankan bisnis kedua orang tuanya bukan?

"lakukan apapun yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik, aku akan selalu mendukungmu" ujar HeeYoung , menepuk bahu saudaranya sambil tersenyum manis

"gomawo, Young-ah" ujar HyeRa

"ah ya, apa kau telah menemukan teman lamamu itu? Kau menggunakan gelang pemberiannya sebelum kau pulang ke LA waktu itu?" tanya HeeYoung dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh HyeRa

"kenapa kau tak memakainya? Mungkin saja kau akan menemukannya" ujar HeeYoung lalu pergi ke kamar HyeRa mengambil sebuah gelang dengan bentuk hati menghiasi gelang tersebut dan inisial SH didalam hati itu

"pakailah" ujar HeeYoung lalu memakaikan gelang tersebut pada HyeRa

«My Lovely Trainer«

Satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama, satu minggu adalah waktu yang singkat dan akan semakin singkat kalau dalam satu minggu kau akan pergi, pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Bahkan ia mengingkari janjinya pada teman masa kecilnya untuk bertemu lagi saat HyeRa telah kembali dari LA. Ia mengingkari janjinya pada temannya itu, teman yang sangat ia rindukan. Hanya sebuah gelang yang HyeRa dapat, gelang pemberian teman masa kecilnya itu tepat sebelum HyeRa pergi ke LA untuk bersekolah disana

"saatnya makan siang. Kita akan latihan kembali setelah makan siang" ujar Suho

Setelah beristirahat sebentar, akhirnya MinJi dan yang lain memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin agensi untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar

-CANTEEN-

"HyeRa-ya, wae? Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat hah?" ujar SeNa saat melihat dongsaengnya itu tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya

"eonni, aku akan pulang ke LA hari ini. Mian, aku baru memberitahu kalian hari ini" ujar HyeRa lemas. Jujur ini membuat mereka terkejut dan berteriak yang seketika membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian

"ya! Jangan berteriak, kita menjadi pusat perhatian" ujar HeeYoung saat menyadari seluruh mata menatap mereka

"mian. Tapi, HyeRa-ya bukankah kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya MinJi

"bukankah kalian yang menginginkan aku pulang, huh?" tanya HyeRa sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa

"mian. Tapi, apa kau yakin, eonni?" tanya RaHee

"hm, aku juga telah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari training ini" ujar HyeRa

"bukan bermaksud merusak suasana, tapi kita harus pergi karna latihan akan dimulai sebentar lagi" ujar HyoRin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan para sahabatnya

Setelah selesai mengisi bahan bakar, mereka pun kembali ke ruang latihan untuk berlatih dengan trainer mereka

«My Lovely Trainer«

Hari sudah cukup larut saat mereka semua selesai latihan, ini saatnya HyeRa pergi. Walaupun para trainer mereka belum mengetahuinya. Keheningan menyelimuti ruang latihan tempat mereka berkumpul sebelum mereka pulang. Hanya bersiap untuk pulang tanpa suara, hening tapi semua keheningan ini sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Kesedihan tersarat didalamnya

"Young-ah" suara HyeRa memecah keheningan tersebut. Seakan mengerti maksud HyeRa memanggilnya, HeeYoung menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar diikuti HyeRa dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain

"simpan ini untukku. Mungkin dia akan menemukan gelang ini bersamamu, jelaskan semua padanya" ujar HyeRa lalu memberikan gelang tersebut pada HeeYoung

"HyeRa-ya" ujar MinJi lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu diikuti yang lain

"jaga dirimu. Jika kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, nona muda" ujar HyoRin sambil memeluk sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu dengan erat

"aku akan merindukanmu, HyeRa-ya. Kami akan merindukanmu" ujar MinJi diikuti anggukan dari yang lain

"hubungi kami, oke?" ujar HeeYoung dan mendapat anggukan pasti dari HyeRa

"jaga dirimu, eonni. Aku pasti merindukanmu" ujar RaHee

"saatnya kau pergi, HyeRa-ya. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti" ujar SeNa lalu memeluk HyeRa lagi, kali ini lebih erat untuk yang terakhir kalinya

"annyeong" ujar HyeRa sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya, lalu pergi

Ya mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik, tapi semua ini hanya mungkin. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengar semua percakapan mereka, tersenyum licik kearah mereka. Ya sepertinya ia memiliki rencana lain terhadap enam sahabat itu. JinAh berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua setelah HyeRa benar-benar meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Kembali ke dalam ruang latihan HeeYoung berencana untuk menyimpan gelang milik HyeRa kedalam tasnya tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya. Suara milik Baekhyun menghentikannya

"eo? Bukankah Sehun juga memiliki gelang seperti itu?" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat gelang yang berada digenggaman HeeYoung

Merasa namanya disebut-sebut Sehun mendekat dan melihat gelang tersebut, lalu berjalan kearah tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dan benar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuat gelang yang sama persis dengan yang berada dalam genggaman HeeYoung. Sebuah gelang dengan bentuk hati menghiasi gelang tersebut dan inisial HR didalam hati itu sama hanya berbeda inisial

"jadi, Sehun adalah teman masa kecil HyeRa?!" pekik MinJi saat menyadari hal tersebut

"dimana HyeRa?" tanya Sehun

"HyeRa sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, dia akan kembali ke LA malam ini" mendengar ucapan SeNa, Sehun segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya dan berlari pergi

-AIRPORT-

"mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya" gumam HyeRa

Ini saatnya, ia sudah berada didalam pesawat dan sebentar lagi akan lepas landas. Ia berharap kepergiannya ini membuat semuanya lebih baik. Ia berharap

Tanpa menggunakan penyamaran apapun tentu membuatnya sangat sangat mudah dikenali tentunya, Sehun berlari memasuki bandara. Tapi, ia terlambat pesawat tujuan LA baru saja berangkat tepat beberapa menit yang lalu. Andai saja ia menyadari hal ini lebih cepat pasti ia tak akan membiarkan yeoja itu pergi, ia akan menahannya agar tidak pergi. Tapi semua ini telah terlambat dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari semua ini dengan cepat

«My Lovely Trainer«

Satu minggu berlalu, hari demi hari mereka lalui. Mereka telah mendapat pengganti HyeRa satu hari setelah yeoja itu pergi dan betapa tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa pengganti HyeRa adalah JinAh. Ya sepertinya Sehun juga harus bersabar untuk melatih trainee barunya itu, sangat jauh berbeda saat dia melatih HyeRa dengan sabar mengajarkan semuanya pada yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah temannya sewaktu kecil itu. Mengajar JinAh sama saja melatih kesabarannya dan betapa senangnya Sehun ketika hari ini mereka semua bertukar trainee

"kita akan bertukar trainee oke? Agar mereka juga tidak hanya fokus pada satu hal saja" ujar Suho dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari Sehun

"Hyorin, kau berlatih vocal dengan oppamu, ne?" HyoRin hanya mengangukan kepala tanda ia setuju dengan Suho

"Kai, kau dan Sehun akan melatih RaHee, SeNa, dan HeeYoung bersama"ujar Suho

"tapi, aku ingin bersama Sehun oppa. Dia harus melatihku, Suho oppa" ujar JinAh sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya malas

"tidak bisa, kau akan berlatih dengan Baekhyun" ujar Suho tegas, dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas

"MinJi, kau akan berlatih rapp dengan Chanyeol" ujar Suho

"ne, oppa"

"aku akan membantu Baekhyun dan sesekali membantu Sehun dan Kai, bagaimana?" tawar Suho saat melihat Baekhyun mengecutkan bibirnya. _Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyukai hal ini pikirnya, jadi dia menawarkan bantuan untuk menemani Baekhyun melatih JinAh_

"kau sebaiknya membantu Baekhyun hyung saja, hyung. Kami dapat mengatasi mereka" ujar Kai dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sehun

"hm, selama RaHee, SeNa, dan HeeYoung tidak merepotkan, kami akan baik-baik saja" ujar Sehun _yang sepertinya membicarakan seseorang_

"oppa, tapi aku ingin berlatih denganmu" ujar JinAh manja

"kau ingin, tapi aku tidak" ujar Sehun dingin

"sudah lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang" ujar Suho

"kami akan mengantar kalian, seperti biasa" ujar Chanyeol

"Sehunnie oppa, antarkan aku pulang" pinta JinAh manja

"HeeYoung, ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Sehun menghiraukan JinAh yang terus-menerus berteriak memanggilnya

"HyoRin, ayo pulang" ujar D.O pada dongsaengnya itu lalu berjalan pergi mengikuti Sehun dan HeeYoung

"RaHee, kajja oppa akan mengantarmu" ujar Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan dari RaHee

"kalian antar mereka, hyung akan membeli makanan" teriak Suho kepada yang lain

"arraseo, hyung. Kita bertemu mereka di apartement HyeRa" ujar Baekhyun saat Suho berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan

"SeNa, ayo" ujar Kai

"MinJi-ya, ayo pergi. Suasana disini benar-benar tidak enak, lebih baik kita pulang" ujar Baekhyun sedikit penekanan dengan kata tidak enak yang bermaksud untuk menyindir JinAh

"kalian tidak ada yang mengantarku ?! keterlaluan !" teriak JinAh saat Baekhyun dan MinJi keluar dari ruang latihan

«My Lovely Trainer«

Cukup lama mereka bekerja dan hubungan mereka semua semakin dekat, tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Mereka semua berteman bahkan bersahabat. Mengatasi masalah mereka bersama termasuk JinAh yang mereka masukan dalam daftar 'masalah' mereka

Memakan makan malam yang sudah dibeli oleh Suho dengan lahap dan mengobrol diruang keluarga apartement HyeRa yang terbilang cukup luas untuk mereka semua

"hyung, apa EXO-M belum dapat kembali ?" tanya Sehun, ya sepertinya ia sudah merindukan hyung tersayangnya itu

"aigoo, apa kau merindukan Luhan hyung?"ujar Chanyeol

"jadwal mereka masih cukup banyak hingga beberapa minggu kedepan, Sehunnie" jelas Suho

Keadaan mereka dapat dibilang cukup berisik, ya jangan melupakan bahwa ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan juga RaHee dan MinJi yang selalu saja membuat ribut. Tapi, keributan yang ditimbulkan membuat kesenangan sendiri diantara mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba ponsel MinJi berdering, tidak tertera nama disana, hanya nomor penelfon

"yeoboseyo?"

"eonni, apa kau merindukanku?" tanya seseorang disebrang sana

"HYERA ?!" mendengar teriakan MinJi seketika semua orang mendekat kearahnya

"HyeRa ! kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku pertama ?!" ujar HeeYoung pada saudaranya itu karna ia menghubungi MinJi terlebih dahulu

"hey ! ponselmu bahkan tidak aktif, nona. Bagaimana aku akan menghubungimu, hah?" tanya HyeRa. Ya sebenarnya ia telah menghubungi HeeYoung beberapa kali tapi ponsel yeoja muda itu memang tidak aktif

"eo? Jinjja? Aishh" seketika HeeYoung merutuki dirinya yang lupa bahwa ponselnya lowbat

"sudahlah. HeeYoung-ah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu" perkataan HyeRa membuat HeeYoung dan yang lain menggerutkan keningnya

"aku harus pergi ke LA ?!" pekik HeeYoung

"aku berada di Korea, Shin HeeYoung !" ujar HyeRa sedikit kesal dengan saudaranya itu

"ya ! kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pulang ke apartementmu ?!" tanya MinJi

"aish, aku sedang dalam perjalanan !" ujar HyeRa

"JINJJA ?!"

"jangan berteriak !" bukan hanya HyeRa yang harus menutup telinga mereka, tapi para member EXO pun begitu karna teriakan mereka cukup kencang dan belum lagi MinJi menggunakan nada tingginya

"aku berada didepan sekarang. Bagus sekali kau, Shin HeeYoung. Kau mengganti password apartementku. Cepat buka !" teriak HyeRa dan segera membuat yang lain berlari kearah pintu utama

Ya HeeYoung memang menganti password apartement itu _untuk berjaga-jaga katanya_ karna password yang lama sangat mudah ditebak. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah kesal HyeRa dan seketika mereka semua menghambur kepelukannya membuat yeoja itu terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi bahwa seniornya, ah ralat mantan seniornya ada di dalam apartementnya

"HyeRa, bogoshipo" ujar MinJi saat melihat dongsaengnya itu

"nado, eonni-ya"

"hey, HyeRa. Kau mengingat ini?" ujar HeeYoung sambil mengangkat gelang milik HyeRa dan HyeRa mengangguk membuat yang lain tersenyum penuh arti

"wae?" tanya HyeRa saat melihat senyum mereka

"dia menemukannya, HyeRa" ujar SeNa dan membuat HyeRa membulatkan matanya

"be-" perkataan HyeRa seketika terpotong karna dering ponselnya. _Mommy_ , itulah nama yang tertera disana. HyeRa menghiraukannya hingga panggilan tersebut berakhir dan sekarang ponsel RaHee berdering

"eonni, eommonim menelfonku" ujar RaHee saat mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya

"biarkan saja, RaHee-ya. Kau tidak perlu mengangkat panggilan darinya" ujar HyeRa

"wae? Apa kau memiliki masalah?" tanya HeeYoung saat mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu

"aku akan menceritakannya nanti, Young-ah. Ah ya, kau bilang telah menemukan dia?" tanya HyeRa. Ya sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan HeeYoung barusan dan semua mengert itu, mungkin saat ini ia belum siap menceritakannya

"kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya MinJi sambil tersenyum jahil. Merasa sesuatu yang mencurigakan HyeRa mundur satu langkah

"apa yang kalian rencanakan huh?" tanya HyeRa sedangkan yang lain hanya menjawab dengan senyum jahil. Bahkan bukan hanya sahabat-sahabatnya tapi para member EXO-K juga

"tidak ada yang kami rencanakan, HyeRa-ya" jawab Kai dengan smirknya yang membuat HyeRa seketika bergedik melihatnya _aku dalam bahaya – batinnya_

"benar, tak ada" tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum jahilnya

"hyung ! sudahlah" ujar Sehun pada mereka, ya ia sepertinya sedikit kesal pada kedua hyungnya itu

"HeeYoung !" pekik HyeRa pada saudaranya itu

"ayolah, HyeRa. Kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya RaHee, bahkan ia tidak menggunakan embel-embel 'eonni' lagi untuk memanggil HyeRa

"RaHee! Arraseo, jika kalian tidak ingin memberitahuku. Aku pulang" ujar HyeRa lalu beranjak pergi, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya

"kau ingin pergi? Lagi? Kajima, Rara-ya" ujar Sehun seketika membuat HyeRa terkejut dan membulatkan matanya

Panggilan itu, hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahuinya. Ya, satu orang yang mengetahuinya adalah orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, teman masa kecilnya. Teman yang sudah seperti oppa baginya. Seseorang yang ia rindukan. Sosok oppa dan teman yang selalu membuatnya nyaman jika berada didekatnya

"sudah kubilang bahwa aku menemukannya, HyeRa-ya" ujar HeeYoung lalu masuk bersama yang lain

"ikut denganku. Kau harus menebus waktuku yang terbuang karna menunggumu" ujar Sehun sambil menarik lengan HyeRa pelan agar mengikutinya

-SEHUN & HYERA SIDE-

"aku tau kalau aku tampan"ujar Sehun saat HyeRa memperhatikannya. Sedangkan HyeRa hanya mencibir namja yang ada disebelahnya itu

"kau ingin membawaku kemana, hah?" tanya HyeRa

"kemanapun, sampai kau mau menceritakan semuanya padaku" jawab Sehun

"menceritakan apa?"

"masalahmu. Aku mengenalmu, HyeRa-ya. Jangan coba berbohong padaku" ujar Sehun

"baiklah" ujar HyeRa dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum

"berceritalah disini, kita tidak mungkin keluar. Ya jika kau mau keluar silakan, tapi jangan pernah salahkan aku jika besok berita tentang dirimu tersebar ke seluruh dunia" ujar Sehun sambil menepikan mobilnya

"ceritakanlah, Hyera"ujar Sehun. hyeRa hanya menghela nafas

"haruskah?" tanya HyeRa ragu

"harus" jawab Sehun yakin pada yeoja disampingnya itu

"oppa, apa kau ingat saat aku berkata bahwa masalahku terlalu rumit untuk kuceritakan?" tanya HyeRa dan Sehun menganggukan kepalanya

"ini lebih rumit dari sebelumnya" mendengar dengan serius perkataan yang diucapkan HyeRa, hingga satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya tersentak

"oppa, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu bahwa kau hanyalah anak angkat?"

To Be Continue


End file.
